Albertosaurus
Albertosaurus was a tyrannosaurid theropod dinosaur that lived between 73 and 70 million years ago in the Late Cretaceous period. It could attain a length of 9 to 10 meters (30–33 feet) and height of 3-3.5 meters (10–12 feet). It weighed about 3 tons. At one time Albertosaurus was thought to be the same as Gorgosaurus, another tyrannosaurid, but now they are considered two separate animals. Albertosaurus was T''he Lion of the Cretaceous'' as it had a big number of plant eaters to feed on, especially ceratopsians like Styracosaurus or Pachyrhinosaurus, or hadrosaurs like Parasaurolophus ''or ''Corythosaurus. There is also fossil evidence that this large, ferocious predator may have hunted in packs to bring down too large, difficult prey like Edmontosaurus. More real-life information: Albertosaurus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Albertosaurus does not appear in the original novels or movies. It does appear in many Jurassic Park inspired games. Jurassic Park inspired games *''Albertosaurus'' made its first appearance in the video game Jurassic Park: Trespasser. It can kill Anne with a single bite. The first time it's seen is after a fall from a cliff, hunting for Parasaurolophus. The second two times it can be seen in the Ascent level. The first time it can be killed thanks to a machine gun mounted to a wreck, and the second two times with the Toxic gun, when it recommends a single shot to be killed. *''Albertosaurus'' is also included in Warpath: Jurassic Park, as the final dinosaur to unlock. It's area is Universal Studios. Its moves are the same as Carcharodontosaurus and Giganotosaurus. It comes in scarlet, forest green and cinnamon. *It is seen in the video game, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a three-star small carnivore, from the Judith River Group: Site A. It seems to be the most powerful small carnivore on the game. More lightly built than it's cousin such as Tyrannosaurus, it forages alone for smaller prey but will gang up to bring down large herbivores. Even so, they don't like attacking larger dinosaurs such as Brachiosaurus or Camarasaurus. Albertosaurus is the only known dinosaur in JPOG to kill diseased/sickly members of its species. It is the only carnivore that needs low security fences (compared with the other carnivores, which needs medium or large security fences). Even though having three stars, the dinosaur (when not hungry) can coexist with the two Dilophosaurus, Ceratosaurus and five Velociraptor''s. Their favorite prey is ''Parasaurolophus. It's roar seems to be a sped-up, pitch increased version of the Spinosaurus‘ roar. *''Albertosaurus'' is one of the Carnivores that can be created from paleo-DNA in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Its head resembles the T. rex‘s. *''Albertosaurus'' is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player earns a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the earned dinosaur is an Albertosaurus this video will be shown. The Albertosaurus in this game was actually, a recolored Tyrannosaurus. Presumably when the game was made, the developers did not have enough time to create an Albertosaurus, so they reused a T. rex to portray the dinosaur. This also happened with the Allosaurus. However, the Albertosaurus was related with the T. rex, as mentioned before. *''Albertosaurus'' is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. References Category:Dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Expanded Universe Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2003 Category:Carnivores Category:Large Carnivores Category:Carnivorous Dinosaurs